


【天红】记两次搭讪

by YourMajestyFox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 背景G1，全对话，巨型OOC，无脑小甜饼。原梗来自豆瓣。
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 4





	【天红】记两次搭讪

[收到一条新文字讯息，来自：天火。]

“在忙吗？”

“不忙。刚刚写完今天的勘查报告。”

“我也刚刚写完实验报告。今天很顺利，你呢？”

“不算太好。这个破星球上全是泥巴，弄得我推进器里都是。”

“噢，听起来是不大好。”

“噗……哈哈哈。”

“笑什么？”

“我说天火，你看看咱俩刚才的对话。”

“我看了。怎么了？”

“你不觉得像是刚认识的两个人在尴尬地搭讪吗？”

“噢！你这么一说，还真是有点儿像。嗯，是非常像。”

“嘿，来玩个游戏怎么样。”

“什么游戏？”

“模拟搭讪游戏，看谁能搭讪成功。”

“怎么模拟？第一次在实验室见到你的时候吗？但是我还记得那次，咱俩除了寒暄就是工作，一天下来没说几句话。”

“不，让我想想……是这样，我一个人在油吧喝高纯，你过来问我的内线频道号，我看你还不错，就给你了。然后你在回家的路上，第一次给我发讯息。”

“噢……初次见面你真的会给我内线号码吗？我是说，听你这么说我很高兴，小红。”

“我为什么会不给？所以要不要玩？”

“好啊，好啊。”

“那从现在就开始了。”

“好。”

“[内线频道号码验证通过，通讯连接协议已生效。]”

“你好，红蜘蛛。谢谢你给我你的内线号码。还在油吧吗？”

“嗯哼。”

“这么晚还没回去，明天是休息吗？”

“嗯哼。”

“呃……那明天有什么安排吗？（小红，你这样说我没办法接话呀……）”

“没安排，就在家待着。（你看看你跟审犯人似的，我还没解除你的内线协议就已经很宽容了。）”

“噢……我明天正好也休息。那个，要一起去看个展览吗？我听说水晶城美术馆那里的新展览很棒。（那我要怎么说才好啊？）”

“我看过了，我觉得不怎么样。（别问我，你这是在作弊。）”

“这样啊，可是看他们的宣传还挺好的……看来我又被外表骗到了。”

“你是说我的外表骗了你吗？”

“啊！？我不是这个意思……不，不是说你的外表不好，但是，也不是，呃……”

“[内线频道号码无效，请先建立通讯连接协议。]”

“普神，这太难了……”

“是你这样搭讪根本不行。”

“但是……小红，你不是在刁难我吧？”

“哈，怎么会呢？不信我们角色互换试试。”

“是我在油吧一个人喝高纯，你要来我的内线号码，然后就给我发讯息？”

“对。虽然我不觉得现实中我会这样做。”

“噢……我好伤心。”

“好吧，我开玩笑的。我是说，现实中不也应该是你来找我吗？”

“嗯……这倒是的。在实验室中刚认识你的时候，好像也是我主动找你说的话。”

“嗯哼。行了，角色互换，现在开始。”

“噢，好。”

“[内线频道号码验证通过，通讯连接协议已生效。]”

“你叫天火，是吧？”

“是的，你好，红蜘蛛。”

“你失恋了？”

“啊？没有啊。”

“工作不顺？”

“也不是……其实还挺顺利的。”

“人际危机？”

“没有……（小红你就不能盼我点儿好嘛。）”

“那你一个人在油吧喝高纯不无聊么？（嘘，禁止作弊！）”

“还好，也不算很无聊……”

“还是说，你是在等艳遇？”

“不不，我不是，我没有……”

“你这不是已经等来了么？”

“等等，你是说……”

“我明天休息。”

“啊？噢、噢！我明天也休息，太巧了。”

“所以呢？”

“要不要一起去看水晶城美术馆的新展览？”

“好吧，反正我也没什么别的安排。明天见。”

“好，好。明天见，红蜘蛛。谢谢你接受我的邀请。”

“哈，我赢了。”

“……但是我还是觉得你之前是在刁难我，小红。”

“我没有。总之我赢了。”

“唔，确实是你赢了。”

“输的人回去打扫一个周循环的实验室。”

“噢，好吧。等一下……我们之前有说过这个吗？”

“喔，有些晚了，我得去充电了。”

“明天还要继续勘查吗？”

“是啊，没完没了。真想早点儿离开这个炉渣的泥巴星。你的实验进展如何了？”

“很不错。不过有几个参数变量可能还是需要调整，我想等你回来再和你商量一下。”

“嗯哼。对了，关于水晶城美术馆那个新展览，再不去就要撤展了。”

“展期这么短吗？我还以为你对那个真的不感兴趣。”

“本来是没什么兴趣。不过TC今天跟我说他去了趟，觉得还行。”

“噢，其实我确实是看他们的宣传很不错……”

“你还真是只看外表啊，天火。”

“……怎么会！无论是外表还是内心，都一样重要！”

“哈，别紧张，我当然明白你的意思。我真得去充电了，晚安。”

“晚安，小红，做个好梦。”

“嗯哼，你也是。”

END

——————

*淦感觉自己毁了个好可爱的梗（手动再见


End file.
